


Sometimes You Need the "D"

by Rysler



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: Connor fucks Will after work.





	Sometimes You Need the "D"

Will broke the kiss, leaning back just enough to see Connor’s eyes. His apartment was mostly dark; Netflix’s menu screen flickered on the TV. 

Connor’s lips curved. 

Will smiled. He touched Connor’s chest, pleasantly warm through his shirt. Underneath would be thick, black hair. Will’s fingers trailed lower.

“Looks like I’m having an effect,” he said, pressing Connor’s jeans.

“You always have some kind of effect, Halstead,” Connor said. He leaned in for another kiss, reaching for Will’s face.

“No, hey,” Will said, nudging Connor’s arms to the back of the couch. “Those are surgeon’s hands. I can’t be responsible for you getting a sprain or something.”

“Right.” Connor chuckled, but he let Will pose him.

Will loved having Connor like this. Sprawled on Will’s couch like an Adonis,with dancing blue eyes, smirking mouth, rising cock. Will slid onto his knees on the floor, pushing Connor’s legs apart.

“Will,” Connor said, as if using his voice to do what his hands could not.

“One day I want to do this in scrubs, you know I have that kink?” Will asked.

“Then we’d have to do it at work,” Connor said.

They both changed into street clothes after their shifts. Tonight, Connor had tossed on jeans and a tee shirt, ready for a casual night at home. Will had put on something fancier.. “Suit up,” was a good mantra. Especially because of the way Connor’s gaze would narrow when he loosened his tie.

Connor swallowed as Will undid the noose and tossed the tie over his head. Then Will’s cock twitched in his trousers as he finally palmed Connor, stiff and ready under the denim. 

Connor smiled his cherubic smile and closed his eyes.

Will readjusted himself. He unzipped Connor’s fly and freed Connor’s cock. No underwear. The strong scent of musk and the texture of dark hair greeted him as he lowered his mouth.

Connor sighed as Will sucked him. He touched the back of Will’s head, briefly, and then took off his shirt. Will abandoned Connor’s cock to kiss his abdomen and then his chest, breathing in the sweat and the woody, peppery scent of Connor’s cologne. 

Will moved back to Connor’s cock, until Connor’s breath came in heavy gusts and his body was restless. 

Will rolled onto his heels. He offered Connor his hand. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“Must we?” Connor groaned. “I just need--a second.”

Will grinned. “That’s where the lube is.”

“That’s true.” Connor leapt to his feet. 

They went into the bedroom, where Connor dropped his jeans and Will took of his shirt. Will got the lube from the bedside table and tossed it at Connor, who scrambled to catch it.

Then Will bent forward over the bed, presenting his ass. “I think you know what to do, Doctor Rhodes.”

“Will.” 

His name brought silky heat over him. The slippery sounds of Connor lubing up made Will want to touch himself. 

But he could wait. 

Connor touched Will’s ass with slick fingers, and quickly penetrated. “Now I can use my hands?”

Will said, “Oh yeah. A surgeon’s hands. Nothing better.”

“Mmhm.”

Warm breath caressed Will’s shoulder. Then the wetness of a kiss. Then something hard working between his cheeks, pushing at him. Will braced himself through the flash of panic that the entrance was too small, but Connor was slender and practiced, and filled Will without breaking him too much.

Will moaned, past all sensation for a long moment before Connor started moving. Then there was the bliss of being with a man whose whole body was an trained instrument, whose control and ability to measure by millimeters was impecable, who was strong enough to squeeze a heart in his hand to make it beat, but gentle enough not to crush it.

Will loved Connor for what he could do, and for how he would do it, generous and kind, tender and… maybe a little rougher.

“Connor,” Will said. The thrusts became stronger. 

Will’s arms strained to push him back against Connor. Connor reached around and palmed Will’s cock, playing him from both ends, stroking inside and out. One life in Connor’s grasp, the arrogant, perfect son-of-a-bitch.

“Son of a bitch,” Will said.

Will pushed Connor’s hand away from his cock, taking it himself, standing more and trusting Connor not to pound him off-balance.

“Was I doing it wrong?” Connor asked. He kept his hand on Will’s wrist, following Will’s guidance, keeping intimate and close. 

“You’re a big tease. And I know you like--” Will gritted his teeth and let Connor push him over the edge, spilling through his fingers, letting Connor feel each shudder and jerk against him.

“I like it when you come for me, yes,” Connor said against his ear. 

Connor held his hips, and fucked him, rocking into him and letting out guttural, animalistic noises. 

“Fuck me, Connor. Just like that,” Will said.

Connor lasted a few more thrusts before he groaned, coming in him. Will sagged onto the bed as Connor withdrew. 

“Will, I want to take it slow, but you’re just too damn hot,” Connor groused.

Will stretched, pushed himself up, and then turned around, wrapping himself around Connor’s neck. “You’ll just have to try again.”

Connor grinned. “I’ve got all night.”

“Shower?”

“Yes, please.”

“Let’s go. You can take it slow. It’ll take you awhile to get hard again, anyway.”

“Halstead, if that’s a challenge, I plan to meet it.”

Will grinned, and pulled Connor toward the bathroom. “Let’s go.”


End file.
